


Paint Away Shadows

by saucyminx



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-30
Updated: 2011-06-30
Packaged: 2017-10-28 06:00:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/304503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saucyminx/pseuds/saucyminx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared is an artist, Jensen is a wealthy man willing to give Jared the opportunity of a life time. The thing is, Chad has Jared convinced Jensen is not to be trusted and Jared might actually believe him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

There were discarded sketches scattered along the floor of Jared’s apartment. He’d finally stopped sketching at about three in the morning after a productive six hours. His fingers were covered in charcoal, there were dark smudges on his cheeks and along his temple and he was lying in the middle of the living room floor with a jacket balled up under his head for a pillow.

By the time he had finished sketching the night before he’d been far too exhausted to get to the bed. Sleeping on the floor wasn’t the best idea he’d ever had. In fact, when he rolled over he groaned at the pain that shot down his back. It probably wouldn’t have been so bad if he hadn’t been all twisted up – but he’d just kind of passed out where he lay.

After a few slight stretches, Jared managed to sit up. The room looked like a tornado had touched down. Twice. There were sketches and nubs of charcoal scattered about the room; there were rags, clothes and books in various places.

The good thing was that there were also several completed sketches that Jared was very pleased with. He’d been struck by inspiration the night before – out of the blue – just sitting there drinking the last of his coffee and wondering where the hell he was going to do to find rent money. Then – just like that – his mind was full of images that he needed to get out.

It happened that way. It had happened that way since he was a child. His mom had always wondered aloud if maybe he was from some other world and the places he drew were places from his memories. After he’d gotten over thinking that meant he was adopted he’d liked the fact that his mom had such a vivid imagination.

Jared’s mom had been the person who always believed in him, even when he didn’t believe in himself. He could sure use her help. Losing his mother had been one of the things that had almost stopped him from drawing. There were things that happened – road blocks – monumental and really hard to climb over and her death had been one for Jared.

If it hadn’t been for the fact that he was so sure, sometimes, that he could still hear her voice encouraging him – he may never have picked up a sketch pad again.

But he had.

In the years since her death Jared had taken classes, refined his skill, become more involved in the art community and managed to be about the most unsuccessful artist in existence.

His friend Chad, who also happened to own “Concepts” – one of the higher end galleries in L.A. – said Jared just wasn’t cut-throat enough. Jared argued that he was an artist not a salesman. Chad argued that Jared just wasn’t putting himself out there. And so it went.

A last-minute cancellation at “Concepts” meant that Chad had found himself without a show for the month and he had convinced (bullied) Jared to borrow some money from him, frame thirty sketches and mount a show.

Since the opening night - which Jared had avoided like one might avoid a wounded bear – Jared had refused to answer his phone, refused to walk within a hundred meters of Chad’s gallery and thrown himself into his art. He didn’t want to know that his art wasn’t selling, or that Chad thought he’d made a monumental mistake by mounting a show of Jared’s work.

If Jared remembered anything from art school it was the phrase “naked on a page”. Perhaps it was to do with writing but the sentiment fit. Whether it was a landscape or a portrait – Jared felt like he was pinning pieces of himself to his sketches and the idea of people judging them, wandering through the gallery and questioning what kind of person created the art – well – it just made Jared’s insides knot and twist.

Drinking the cheapest coffee he could find because he was flat broke probably didn’t help the knotted stomach thing. But he got up and made a pot anyway. There wasn't anything for breakfast until he sneaked downstairs and swiped some of the dinner rolls and fruit from the night before so the coffee would have to do.

He had a job. He was a dishwasher at the restaurant below his cramped bachelor apartment. They usually called him a few nights a week and gave him a deal on rent because the restaurant was usually busy till late at night.

Fortunately, Jared did his best work at night and the smells of food that made his stomach rumble, the murmur of the crowd downstairs mingled with the clinking of glasses just became white noise to him while he was sketching.

Sometimes, he lost himself in art so completely that he would just suddenly be too exhausted to continue and would collapse.

Hence, the waking up on the floor thing.

The banging at his door was an entirely different challenge so early in the day. Well, it felt early. The clock on Jared’s stove had stopped working at approximately the same time as the two back burners. “Hold on!”

Tossing back the last of the bitter brew he wiped his mouth on his sleeve and set his empty mug in the sink. “Some people are just getting up,” he called out while he kicked papers out of the way so he could open the door.

The minute the door was open Chad stepped forward and punched Jared’s arm. “God I hate you moody emo artist types. Why the hell haven’t you been answering the phone? Did it ever occur to you that it might be important?”

Scoffing, Chad brushed past Jared and headed into the apartment, stepping over a pile of trash. “This place is disgusting.”

“It’s not disgusting. It’s clean.” Jared scratched his head and looked around. "Under the papers it's clean."

“Whatever helps your sanity.” Chad rolled his eyes then turned back to Jared, shoving his hand into his pocket and tugging out a piece of paper. With a smirk he held it out to Jared. “God you owe me.”

"Owe you what?" Jared looked at the paper and then back up at Chad before taking it. "What is it?" Ever since their last discussion about Jared's career he was still a little suspicious of Chad. He wasn't really in the mood for another lecture.

“$1800. Jensen Ackles came in and bought ten sketches.” Chad’s smirk grew, his arms sliding across his chest. “Already took my cut so that money is all yours. Congrats, looks like you’ll actually be eating dinner again.”

"What? Jen-who? Wow." Jared unfolded the paper and looked at the check like somehow it might disappear if he didn't. "That's a lot of money." It was enough to keep him going for a few months the way he was accustomed to living and he could even afford a couple of visits to the art gallery and the museum.

Sighing, Chad crossed the room and dipped down, gathering up a handful of sketches and flipping through them. “Jensen Ackles. He’s this, art collector. He comes with a bit of a reputation, but... look, he wants to meet you, wants to commission you for some art. It’s a great opportunity but just the art part.”

"I've never done commissions - and what's wrong with him? Is he really ugly or bitter - or like, some kind of mass murderer?" When Chad looked over at him, Jared shrugged. "I spend a lot of time alone, I think too much. What's his...reputation?" At that moment Jared was pretty sure that he'd do damn near anything the guy wanted.

“He’s, gorgeous, really. That’s actually kind of the problem. He loves finding new talent, especially gorgeous young men. He’ll pull you in, get you to fall for him or something, fuck you then toss you out into the street once more.” Chad sighed and shook his head, looking toward Jared. After a moment he smiled once more and shrugged. “So you do his art, get paid, and don’t spread your legs no matter how tempting he might be.”

"Jesus, Chad. I'm not twelve!" Jared could feel himself blushing. In the first place he wasn't sure he had the same definition of gorgeous as Chad and in the second, well, it had been a very long time since he'd been with anyone. "Besides - how do you know that's what he does?"

“I’ve heard the stories.” Chad shrugged and stuffed his hands into his pockets. “Look Jared, I’m just looking out for you. This is a good opportunity, a great one even, just don’t want you getting hurt okay?”

Blinking a few times, Jared folded the check back in the paper and set it on the arm of his couch. "Okay. I mean, it's not like I want to do anything stupid anyway," he muttered.

Sinking down onto the couch, Jared swept his hair back off his face and then rubbed nervously at some charcoal discoloring the back of his hand. "So, what do I have to do? Phone him or..."

“Come to the gallery, tomorrow at four. If you want to do it.” Chad took a step toward the door then turned, looking at Jared with a faint smile. “Last time he commissioned someone for a piece it was a huge mural thing, he paid nearly ten thousand. So, give it some thought but this is kind of a chance of lifetime.”

Jared wasn't sure he could even get his mind wrapped around that kind of money - or the commitment that would go into doing something the size of a mural - let alone meeting someone who had paid him for his art. It was all more than a little overwhelming. "Okay. Tomorrow, at four. Wait - should I wear something nice?"

“Nah, be yourself. Trust me. He’ll like you more for it.” Chad smirked once more and stepped back. “See you tomorrow. Four pm sharp.”

"I thought I didn't want him to like me," Jared murmured. He was already fussing at his hair and trying to figure out what shirt he could wear that was clean.

“You want him to like you enough to commission you. This guy, he comes from a really wealthy family, he knows people. He could make you, long as he doesn’t fuck you up in the process.” Chad’s smile softened when Jared simply stared at him. “You can handle it Jared, you’ll blow him away with art and prove to him you’re not a toy to play with. And if it ever gets to be too much, I’ll call up a friend of mine who could kick his ass.”

"I'm sure - that won't be necessary." Sometimes, Jared was a little afraid of Chad. "I'll be there."

-=-=-=-

Jared hadn't meant to fall asleep. In fact, he'd thought he was entirely too high strung about meeting his surprise benefactor to sleep at all. He was wrong. After making it to the bottom of two containers of fried rice from the Chinese place up the street, Jared dozed off on the couch. He woke up rather suddenly about twenty minutes before the meeting with a sketch stuck to his face and a leg that was completely numb.

One look at the clock he'd managed to find in a box had him stumbling around the room as he tried to find a clean shirt. Slapping wildly at his leg he managed to get the feeling back into it by the time he was yanking a t-shirt down over his head. Racing down the stairs Jared combed his fingers through his hair and slammed the door behind him.

He made it to the gallery in pretty good time. Skidding to a halt outside the front door he peered in the window and tried to flatten his hair back down, tugged on his t-shirt then headed inside.

He saw Chad first, perched on the corner of his desk talking to whom Jared assumed was the mysterious Mr. Ackles. Chad's taste in men was better than Jared had thought. Much better.

Jensen was gorgeous. He was leaning against the side of Chad's desk, head thrown back as he laughed. Not only was it a great laugh but his smile was the kind of smile that Jared would die to put on someone's face. His hair was a strange golden brown color, the stubble on his cheeks a little red and by the time Jared's gaze made it to the guy's black silk shirt he was sweating from more than just his impromptu jog.

"I'm Jared," he blurted out.

The smile on Jensen’s lips dimmed for just a moment until his eyes locked on the artist he’d been curious about since seeing his work the week before. There was a small picture of Jared by his art on the wall but it did nothing to accurately portray this man. Jared was tall, maybe half a foot taller than Jensen. He was slightly on the scrawny side but it worked soft features and bright smile, floppy brown hair that was everywhere.

Jensen pushed off the desk and let his eyes sweep over the T-Rex on Jared’s t-shirt then back up along the smear of charcoal on his cheek. He was a little surprised that someone could be adorable and gorgeous at the same time.

“Hi, I’m Jensen. Nice to meet you.” He offered his hand along with a brighter smile, stepping toward Jared.

Jared felt a little flutter in his chest at the way the smile broke across Jensen's face. Freckles. Everywhere. Chad didn't warn him there were freckles. "Hi, nice to meet you too -and thank you."

Smiling warmly, Jared gripped Jensen's hand tightly and shook it. "Thank you very much for buying my sketches. It means a lot to me."

“It was my pleasure. There’s something, raw about your art. You don’t see it often. Abstract is so common these days, it seems like anyone thinks they can be an artist by smearing paint on the canvas. But you, your art, it had actual talent. Clearly you pour a lot of yourself into it.”

As Jensen finished he looked down at his hand still gripping Jared’s and his heart quickened, skin heating with the flush. “Sorry, I don’t have artistic skills myself outside appreciating what I see.” Jensen laughed softly and dropped his hand finally, giving Jared an almost shy smile.

Jared's smile softened and he rubbed at his cheek. Jensen was not going to be all that easy to ignore. Still smiling he glanced over the man's shoulder to see Chad's eyebrow lifted. While Jensen was still looking away Jared rolled his eyes at Chad. "So, Jensen. Maybe, could I buy you a coffee while we talk? Chad said you had a proposition - an art project you... maybe wanted to discuss."

Heat was swirling just under the surface of Jared's skin and he tried to ignore it. He was also trying not to make eye-contact with Chad. It had the combined result of making him look like a cat on a hot tin roof.

“Coffee would be great. I did want to talk to you about an art project.” Jensen nodded and stepped forward, fingers curling over Jared’s elbow.

“Want me to come with?” Chad stepped up, his eyes slightly wide. “You know to uh, just to help negotiate prices or something.”

Jensen frowned for a moment, looking over at Chad. He was fairly sure he knew the reasoning behind Chad’s question. He knew what people thought of him. Swallowing a sigh Jensen dropped his hand from Jared’s elbow and looked up toward him. “Jared? Whatever you feel comfortable with.”

"I think it'll be okay, Chad." Jared tried to give his friend a re-assuring smile. "We'll just be down the street at Robby's, we can call if we're unable to reach some sort of agreement. I'm sure Jensen's done this before." Jared flushed when he realized that his statement was a bit ambiguous. "I meant the art," he said softly.

If Jared hadn’t looked down things might have been okay. But Jensen's eyes were beautiful. They were green and large, with dark lashes fanned out over them. Jared felt a little trapped by them. "Right?"

“Yeah, I’ve worked with a few artists.” Jensen’s smile returned as he looked up at Jared. He really liked the man’s shy sweetness; like he wanted to prove that he was worth the chance. Jensen was already pretty confident that Jared was.

Glancing over his shoulder at Chad, Jensen half smiled and nodded. “See you later Chad.” Then his hand extended to rest on the small of Jared’s back and he guided the man toward the front door.

"I'm sorry I didn't dress us," Jared said softly. "I fell asleep, which I probably shouldn't tell you. I mean, if I had any tact which I generally don't. I was up late sketching again and I thought I was too nervous to sleep. Turns out I wasn't." He was glad to be back outside in the cool afternoon air and that had absolutely nothing to do with the way Jensen's hand was burning right through his t-shirt.

Jensen laughed softly and lifted his shoulder in a shrug, not removing his hand even as they began the short walk to the coffee shop. “Don’t worry about it. I wouldn’t have believed you’d done the art if you were dressed all nice. T-Rex looks good on you.” Jensen grinned over at Jared, enjoying the spread of color over his cheeks.

Jared looked down quickly and groaned. "I just grabbed it off - wow. I'm surprised you're still interested," Jared said as he laughed. Chancing a side glance at Jensen, Jared smiled at the way the man's grin lit up his face. For just the slightest moment his gaze dropped to Jensen's lips, full and pink and ... then he stumbled slightly and grabbed Jensen's arm to catch himself. "God, sorry," Jared muttered.

“You’re fine,” Jensen said softly, his arm looped around Jared to keep him upright and close. Oh yeah, he could definitely learn to enjoy having Jared around. “Are you nervous? Because there really is no need to be.”

"M'a little nervous. Maybe. A lot. Probably." Jared smiled through his agitation. His breath came a little faster and the world felt a little quieter now that he was pressed up against Jensen. "I've never sold anything before and Chad said this could - you could really help me if you liked my stuff."

Licking his lips, Jared let his gaze drop to Jensen's jaw. Tilting his head slightly Jared brought his hand up and ran his thumb along the man's jaw. Even with the slight stubble he could tell Jensen had a strong jaw. "You have a beautiful face," Jared murmured. He was a little lost in the way Jensen's jaw was so perfect, the way his cheeks were high and well-defined... if it weren't for the dusting of freckles he would look like a statue - a little too perfect.

"I'd like to sketch you," Jared said.

Jensen’s breath hitched in a way he hadn’t expected. Jared’s eyes were so honest and open, like Jensen could see straight through to his soul or something. Jensen wasn’t used to feeling things like this. Sure he had a thing for artists, most of his ex’s were into some form of art, but even then a lot had failed to live up to the image of the perfect man in Jensen’s eyes.

The honesty in Jared’s words alone was enough to hit Jensen right where it counted. “Okay,” he murmured and slowly nodded. “I think I would like that.”

"Sorry," Jared said with a smile. He dropped his hand and stepped back. "I forget about personal space sometimes when I see things... I see... I mean - things that are beau-" Blinking, Jared could feel the flush on his cheeks reaching epic proportions. "We should go get coffee before I completely embarrass myself."

“I’m finding it all rather endearing,” Jensen breathed but released his hold on Jared, smiling and leading him back down the sidewalk once more. “So you haven’t done this very often then? Working on art for someone?”

"Never," Jared answered. He stopped in front of the coffee shop and pulled the door open, holding it for Jensen. "Not specifically for someone - using their ideas. I've done sketches for people for gifts and things like that."

Jared gestured toward a table by the window and pulled out his wallet. "What would you like to drink?"

“Just a medium coffee is fine; I’m not so big on the special drinks. You really don’t have to pay. Honestly I should be treating you.” Jensen couldn’t seem to stop smiling, mainly because Jared was just too dang adorable. Or something less feminine sounding.

“It’s okay, it’s kind of fun to actually have some money.” Jared sighed. “That makes me sound like a flake. I’m not really - I’ll get the coffee.” Jared hurried over to the counter before he said anything else. He was sure he could hear Jensen laughing.

Jensen watched how Jared moved and it was more enjoyable than he would have thought. The man - young man he suspected, still having a lot of his boyish looks - might be a bit of a klutz at times but it seemed to work for him, with the faint echo of gracefulness. There was a black smudge of charcoal on his back as well and Jensen smiled, turning his gaze down when Jared turned to him.

As the man returned to the table and took a seat across from him Jensen reached out. His thumb slid across the smear of charcoal still lingering on his cheek and he smiled warmly when Jared gave him a questioning look. “Charcoal, I meant to wipe it off earlier but you’re a bit distracting.”

Dropping his gaze to the table Jared pulled back slowly. If Chad hadn’t said anything to him - warning him - Jared would be so done-for. “So, we should talk about the art. I guess. I mean, what you want?”

Jared lifted his eyes, meeting the bright green gaze. “What do you want, Jensen?”

Jensen’s hand was still hovering slightly in the space between them but he pulled back, smiling softly at the artist. “Well, that’s quite a question.” Jensen followed his hands together and lifted his shoulder in a shrug. “Chad said you can do landscapes, and I saw the pictures you did have up, it seems you have a little abstract touch to it as well. I’ve got a blank wall that needs work.”

Jared frowned slightly, and then a puzzled smile slipped onto his face. "Where? Do you have a gallery or an office or something?"

“No, just a home. A big home. And I’m the only one who lives there so I like to redecorate a lot.” Jensen laughed softly, rubbing along the back of his neck. He was used to the questions; people were more and more curious with each detail they learned about him. That was how his life went.

“Oh. A big home. How big?” Jared wasn’t sure about working at Jensen's home. "What do you do? Are you a lawyer or somethin'?" Off the top of his head Jared couldn't think of anything else that would give people enough money to own a big home.

“No.” Jensen shook his head and scratched along his chest, looking around the coffee shop for a moment. “I’m not a lawyer. It’s a family home and it’s, three stories. The basement though, there’s a large wall and I want, some type of landscape scene. Do you think that’s something you might be able to handle? I’ll pay well.”

“It’s not a money thing. I mean, well, I just would want a reasonable salary. I don’t know what that is, exactly.” Jared sighed. “Your house, huh? Would I be there by myself - I mean would you trust me to do that? Or would you be there?”

“I would be there,” Jensen said quietly, reaching out for his coffee. He couldn’t quite understand Jared’s sudden turn. Before he’d been all smiles, bright and friendly, flirtatious even. Now he was more than reserved. Jensen’s brows furrowed for a moment as he sipped from his coffee. “Would that be an issue?”

Jared shifted on his chair, eyes moving around the cafe. "Well, I just - I mean. We don't really know each other. That's fine. I - sure. I can do that." More than he needed to follow Chad's advice and stay away from Jensen, Jared needed the money. Chad was probably right - if Jared could please Jensen with his work then he might gain some notoriety.

Curving his lips up into a slight smile Jared picked up his coffee and took a sip. It was still too hot and burned his lip. He pulled it away quickly and wiped at his lip. "Hot," he said quietly.

“Coffee usually is,” Jensen murmured with a soft smile, shaking his head. “We can get to know each other. Or if you need space to work alone, I can give you that. I’ll be in the house but well, three floors and a basement provides plenty of opportunity to have private space.”

There was still no way to read Jared’s thoughts but that was alright, they would get there and Jensen would get Jared. Because, that was how he worked.

"Have you had work like this done before?" Jared was curious about the rumors that Chad had heard, or facts, his friend had never clarified. But, even Jared was smart enough not to ask outright. "Chad says that you collect a lot of artists ... work."

Jensen was pretty well aware of what Chad said. After all, Chad had known Justin, and Jensen was well aware of the opinion his ex had given the gallery owner. “I enjoy art,” Jensen murmured and curled his fingers over the mug, lifting it to sip from. “I don’t have any skill for it, like I said, so having artists work on my home...”

Shrugging, Jensen looked up once more and smiled at Jared. “Yes, I’ve had work like this done before. I’ve had several rooms in my home painted in various ways. The basement however is pretty big, or the wall I’d want you to work on at least. I would be willing to offer $11,000 for the entire thing, color and all.”

Jared’s eyes widened as he looked across the table at Jensen’s face. “Elev- that’s. Wow. That’s sure a lot of money. I mean, for - you haven’t even seen what I can do - or what I would do on your wall...” Sinking back in his chair Jared blew his hair out of his eyes. “I should probably see it - the wall and then give you a sketch. You know before we make an agreement.”

“I would offer it for anyone, for the size of the wall. But yeah, seeing the sketch first would be a good idea.” Jensen laughed at the shock clear on Jared’s face. “So, when would you like to come over? To see the wall?” There had to be a way to convince Jared that he wasn’t the guy Chad had portrayed him to be.

“Whenever you’re free I guess. I mean, I can use the money so the sooner I can get started the better. My place is small and it’s kind of hard to get much work done there. Maybe I could see the wall and sketch something out while I’m there and we could make sure we’re on the same page.” Jared was looking forward to seeing the wall now - a huge blank canvas.

He knew that as soon as he saw it - he was going to get ideas; images would come to him and he’d get that feeling of anticipation.

“Fantastic, then let’s go.” Jensen pushed out of his chair, lifting his coffee to drain the rest. When he looked down Jared was just staring up at him and Jensen laughed. “You said you wanted whenever I was free, that would be now.”

“O-kay. I - do you have pencils?” Jared felt like an idiot asking. It was another thing that Chad was always telling him - carry supplies with him, charcoal, a sketchbook - and right then, Jared was starting to think that maybe Chad was right. “I was in a rush - didn’t bring a sketch book from home.”

Taking a few more gulps of coffee, Jared stood quickly and turned too fast. He was pressed up against Jensen again. For the second time that day his cheeks were hot in seconds. Smiling down at Jensen he gestured toward the door. “Ready.”

“I have all the supplies you’ll need.” Jensen smiled softly as his arm slipped slowly around Jared’s middle, keeping him upright and close. “I’m pretty sure your walking skills are rapidly becoming my favorite part about you.” After all, it often ended up with Jared pressed against him and Jensen was pretty fond of that.

Jared's lashes fluttered closed and he took a sharp breath before opening his eyes again. That gaze of Jensen's was killing him. He felt himself swaying closer and smiled before looking down at Jensen's shoulder. "Chad says I'm distracted all the time and that I need to pay attention more."

“Chad is, full of things to say.” Jensen laughed and hooked his arm around Jared, turning him to tug him from the shop. “Come on, you can tell me all about you on the drive to my place?”

-=-=-=-

“It’s a family home,” Jensen muttered, looking over at Jared whose jaw had been slightly ajar since he started up the long drive to his home. “You know, handed down after the years. You’re gonna catch some flies.”

Jared turned in a circle, eyes traveling up the walls as they just kept going. As far as he was concerned Jensen’s house was much more than just a “family home.”

There was some beautiful art on the walls, photographs, paintings, and then Jared’s eye was caught by the room through to the side. There were shelves of books, high, like an old-fashioned library.

Turning back to Jensen, Jared smiled. “Is it a really big wall in the basement?”

“The ceiling isn’t as high.” Jensen grinned and laid his fingers on the small of Jared’s back once more, guiding him down the hall to the kitchen. “Are you hungry? Adeline always makes delicious meals.”

Pulling the fridge open, Jensen rooted around for a couple of sodas then straightened up, turning to Jared. “Adeline is my cook. Well, she was my parent’s cook. When they passed I kept her on mainly because she claimed I’d never eat healthy without her which is likely true.” Jensen offered the coke to Jared, small smile on his face.

“Adeline,” Jared echoed softly. “Your fridge is bigger than my apartment.” Jared popped the Coke can open and took a sip as he wandered over to the counter to peer out the window. “Holy shit. Is that all your... uh … garden?”

“It is.” Jensen nodded and slowly followed Jared, stepped up behind him close enough to feel the heat radiating from him. “Do you like it? I’ve spent hours, days even, getting it to look right.” There were a few things Jensen was proud of in his life, this was one of them.

"It's beautiful." Jared was torn between staring at the garden longer and the risk of staying that close to Jensen. Leaning a little closer to the counter, Jared tilted his head to the side. He could just see Jensen out of the corner of his eye. "Seems as though you have the same problem I do," he murmured.

“Which is?” Jensen’s gaze flickered along Jared’s features. The more Jensen stared, the more gorgeous Jared seemed to be. It was almost surreal and Jensen was already enthralled.

"The personal space thing," Jared said softly. His lips twitched into a crooked smile and he looked down at the sink. Even Jensen's faucet was artistic looking. "Jensen. I don't think I'm like the other... artists that you-" Jared shrugged.

Jensen’s brows rose as Jared confirmed what he’d already guessed. Chad had told him all he thought he knew. The smile on Jensen’s lips dimmed slightly as he stepped back and dropped his gaze. Sometimes it sucked to have a reputation he had no control over. “I guess you think I’m planning on fucking you against the counter then kicking you out, huh?”

It took Jared a few moments to actually process what Jensen had said and even as he turned to face the other man he wasn't entirely sure what to say. "I didn't mean that."

"Maybe this isn't a good idea. I - I didn't mean to offend you. I'm in a little over my head here, Jensen. You're gorgeous and sweet and I'm supposed to be listening to what Chad tells me to do. It's pretty confusing and I'm not so good at confusing." Jared put his coke can down on the counter and shoved his hands in his pockets.

“Jared, I would like you to paint the wall in my basement. I think you’re talented. I also happen to think you’re cute, sexy even, shy and sweet, but I promise I’m not trying to destroy your life or anything.” Jensen sighed softly and leaned against the counter, tapping his fingers along the Coke can. He kind of wanted to smack Chad. “I’m in a position, financially, to help young artists that might otherwise remain undiscovered. I’d like to give you that chance, if you can overlook what Chad told you to do.”

Laughing nervously, Jared looked over at Jensen. "Which part am I supposed to be overlooking? The fact that Chad says... I'd be another notch in your belt or the fact that you're gorgeous. One is much easier to overlook than the other." When Jensen's lips curved back into a brighter smile Jared felt like he'd done about the best thing in the world.

“Well, I have no belt that keeps track of my supposed conquests so I think you can just overlook that bit.” Jensen stepped closer once more, reaching up to brush the back of his finger along Jared’s jaw. “Trust me; I don’t have any desire to hurt you. Now, would you like to see the wall?”

Each time Jensen touched him, Jared felt his resolve weaken a little more. He nodded slowly and smiled. "Yeah, I'd like to see the wall."

Smiling still, Jensen nodded and turned, leading the way out of the kitchen. Once they were in the hallway he let his hand settle once more on Jared’s back as if there was nowhere else he knew how to touch. It was more than comfortable and Jensen could get used to it.

They headed down the hallway, stopping halfway down to tug open an average looking door. “When this house was built, it was the beginning of World War Two. My great grandfather was so concerned about the war crossing the ocean he made this basement as a secret. Of course since then it’s been renovated and now I use it more as an entertainment center but there’s still a secret passage.”

Jensen was explaining the story over his shoulder as he led them downstairs, flicking on the light. The great room that made up the most of the basement was quite large and Jensen gestured to the wall Jared would be painting. “There you go.”

Jared’s cheeks puffed out as he blew out a breath. “That’s a damn big wall, Jensen.”

Laughing, Jensen nodded and slid a hand through his hair. “Yeah, it really is. Do you think you can handle it? You can take as much time as you need, I don’t want to get in the way of your normal art. So I can pay in a couple of ways, half up front, or a third, then some later, and the last at the end. If you think you can handle it.”

Jared looked over at Jensen and did a double-take. There was a smile on the man's face. "What? You tryin'a get a rise outta me?"

Shaking his head, Jared grinned and headed over to the wall. Smoothing his palm over the cool painted surface, Jared leaned close to look at the wall. "Could use a coat of primer first. Could you front me enough to get some supplies?"

“Oh I have...” Jensen’s lips twitched in a slight smile and took Jared’s forearm, taking him across the room to a closed door. Pushing the door open he reached in and flicked the light on, dropping Jared’s arm. The room was full of art supplies, all the paint colors Jared could need, a variety of brushes and trays. “Of course if you need anything else I’ll happily provide the money. Also, I can help with the layer of primer.”

Jared’s eyes widened as he looked at all the supplies. “Is that a sable brush? Why ya got a sable brush?” Stepping closer, Jared reached out and picked up a packet of charcoal sticks. Realizing what he was doing he put them back down and straightened a couple of things on the closest shelf.

“Why do you have so many supplies?” There was a theory in his head related to the rumors from Chad but Jared thought he’d give Jensen a chance.

The smile flickered on and off Jensen’s face and he lifted his shoulder in a shrug, leaning back against the door frame. “I was with this guy for a while, he was an artist. He taught me a lot about the best things to use. For a while there I thought he’d paint the entire house.”

Jensen shifted uncomfortably, arms sliding over his chest. “Didn’t work out that way, just never got rid of the supplies. They’re used every now and then by other artists who’ve worked in the house.”

“So there been lots of people through here?” Jared’s expression softened when he was sure that he saw hurt flit across Jensen’s face. “I mean - could I see some of their work? If you don’t mind.” Dropping his gaze, Jared stepped back out of the storage room.

“Sure.” Jensen nodded and turned, leading the way across the basement and up the stairs. “I have free reign to do as I will with the house so I’ve just kind of gone with that. This here, it’s a game room, this guy Wilson, he did it all comic book style.” Jensen pushed open the double doors to the game room, the lights coming on automatically as they entered.

Jared was starting to feel like he’d done nothing but gaze around with his mouth open. “This is freakin’ sweet.” Moving swiftly across the room, Jared ran his fingers over one of the old arcade games. “Do these work?”

“Yeah, I had them all checked. They’re games I used to play as a kid, so it’s fun.” Jensen smiled at Jared’s excitement, spending a moment thinking how amazing it would be to have Jared to play in this room with. He wouldn’t admit how pointless it was to have a pool table when there was no one to play pool with, how lonely it was to have a game room with no one to share it with. “Maybe... you could play some time, if you like those kinds of things.”

“I love games...and …” Jared whirled around and almost bounced to the pool table. “Do you know how to play? Wait - can you play snooker?” Jared headed to the wall and pulled one of the cues out of the wall rack.

“I don’t think I know of snooker.” Jensen laughed at Jared’s excitement. He was fine with the idea of them playing pool even if they had other things to do. “You can teach me though. Want a beer?” Jensen gestured to the mini fridge, the smile bright on his face.

Shrugging a shoulder, Jared ran his hand along the soft green felt top of the table. "Nah, s'okay. 'Sposed to be a work thing. You know." He shrugged again and slid the cue back into the rack on the wall.

Wandering back along the side of the table, Jared stopped near his new employer. "Can I ask you something?"

Disappointment curled through Jensen but he kept the smile on his lips and nodded. “Yeah sure, anything you want.” His eyes trailed down Jared’s body then back up, lingering on Jared’s lips, forcing them up to his hazel warm eyes.

It wasn't lost on Jared, the way Jensen looked at him. If he was inclined to believe that he was the only one the man looked at like that - then it would feel damn good. The problem was that Jared's thoughts had been one big whirled up mess since almost the very moment he met Jensen.

"I was just wondering. About the rumors. Well, the things that people say about you. Why do they say it?" Jared met Jensen gaze full on. He'd rather be blunt and honest than just assume things.

A soft sigh fell from Jensen and he rolled his shoulders back, meeting Jared’s gaze. “Because people are cruel, and sometimes bitter. When Justin and I split he wasn’t happy. I had to end things because I found out... well, it doesn’t matter. He just took things the worst way and all it took was one rumor. I didn’t realize what was being said until after I’d already befriended a few other artists, damage was done by then I guess.”

Jensen stared sadly at Jared for a moment before looking away. “You can’t really control what people think right? So, that’s just how it goes.”

Frowning, Jared stared at Jensen’s face for a while longer then reached out and slid his hand over the man’s shoulder. “So. You don’t bring them back here like a spider to a web?” Pushing gently at Jensen’s shoulder Jared dipped his head down so Jensen could see that he was smiling.

“No, it’s not a game and I don’t try to fuck over every artist I come in contact with.” Jensen stared up at Jared, his hand fluttering out after a moment to curl over his hip. “I haven’t been with anyone since Justin. So, I’m guessing Chad told you all this stuff?”

“Jensen, I’m sorry. I was trying to -” Pointing out that he’d been teasing seemed almost pointless. “I was just curious. I mean - you seem sweet and …” Jared shrugged and withdrew his hand.

Sighing, he shoved his hands in his pockets. “I’m very sorry. You’ve offered me a great opportunity here and, as usual, I’ve let my mouth run off when I shouldn’t. I just get so curious and you didn’t seem- Anyway. I should probably go home and work on some designs. Do you know if there’s a bus stop near here?”

Honestly? Jared hadn’t been paying much attention on the drive to Jensen’s family home. He’d been too busy enjoying the interior of the car. He wasn’t a car guy but he was pretty sure that he’d never had a ride in anything quite that expensive before.

Jensen couldn’t fight off a sigh as he slid his hand through his hair. “Jared, I wasn’t... it’s okay, you know? I knew Chad would tell you about my reputation. I’d actually be shocked if he hadn’t. I’m not mad at you or anything.”

Shrugging, Jensen looked around the room then back at Jared. “I could take you home. I have some errands to run, so I was going to back out. I need to get your number too, so we can figure out the best times for you to come over.”

“You just want my number for work?” Jared took a step closer and for the briefest moment thought about reaching out for Jensen again. But, he didn’t do things like that and Chad would kill him if he got involved with someone like Jensen. Someone like Jensen.

“Honestly, no?” Jensen smiled up at Jared then dropped his gaze, half stepping forward to meet Jared’s motion. “I’d like your number for a lot of reasons. Will you give it to me?” He was more than a little aware of the delicate ground they were on. Anything could happen, Jared could freak, and Jensen didn’t want to lose him so quickly.

Jared's eyes settled on Jensen's hair, the way it had little streaks of gold and red in it. "I'd like to talk to you sometime. I mean, not just about your mural."

Lowering his voice slightly, Jared leaned back against the edge of the pool table. "Did I say I'd do the job?"

“Not officially, I’m glad you will.” Jensen nodded and stepped toward Jared once more, fingers brushing along Jared’s arm. “I’d like to talk to you too, not just about the mural. And maybe next time you’re over I can show you around the rest of the house. So, would you like a ride home?”

“I’d love a ride home, Jensen.” Jared liked saying the name. Jensen. It sounded like it belonged to someone who was special. He’d never met anyone before named Jensen - and that had to be a good sign.

Jared’s mom used to say that artists looked for signs in everything. Being reminded of her words brought a smile to Jared’s face. “I even think I’m gettin’ ideas already. For the art work I mean.”

“So maybe I’ll see you soon?” Jensen’s smile grew slightly as his fingers curled around Jared’s arm. He couldn’t help touching the man, Jared’s was a warm weight Jensen was inexplicably drawn too. “The minute you feel ready to start you’re welcome to come over. I’d like to see you.”

It was pretty damn hard for Jared to focus on not being attracted to Jensen. The man's smile was back to being bright and warm; relaxed and about as honest as a smile could be. The heat from his fingers was warming Jared’s arm and maybe he flexed his muscle a little. "I'd like to start soon."

“Good.” Jensen nodded and leaned forward, swerving at the last minute so his lips brushed Jared’s cheeks. “Ready to head home then?” He spoke quietly, close to Jared’s ear, his fingers curled around the artist’s hip.

Jared's knee buckled and he sank back onto the pool table. He'd never been quite so relieved to be leaning against anything. Jensen's voice was low, soft and the words kind of tickled their way down Jared's neck. "Yeah. I'd really better go. I'd- yeah."

Even as he was saying the words Jared was turning slightly. His cheek was barely touching Jensen's but it was like some kind of spark jumped between them.

“Yeah, probably for the best.” Jensen slowly pulled back and stepped away from Jared, sliding his hands into his pockets. “I’ll show you the dining room on the way out. A friend did a whole art deco thing, it’s pretty cool.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Dude, you know you’re day dreaming right?” Chad tossed a fry at Jared’s head, the smirk fading from his lips. “This have anything to do with the pretty boy you’ve spent the last three weeks with?”

Jared pulled his milkshake closer and sucked on the straw for a while before looking up at Chad. “You mean … my employer?”

Yeah. Maybe the day dreaming was a little bit because of Jensen. Jared couldn’t help it; he enjoyed spending time with the man. For the first week Jensen had kept his distance. He’d come down to help with some of the painting the first day and then left Jared to do his work.

After a while he’d started to come downstairs to the basement to say hi, to bring Jared a soda, or to show Jared some charcoal that had magically appeared from somewhere.

Soon enough, Jensen had stopped pretending that he wanted to be anywhere else in the house. He’d begun just sitting, reading while Jared sketched. They glanced at each other out of the corner of their eyes. They talked about what they missed about their families, Jared talked about being an artist, Jensen spoke about the house and more of the work that he wanted to do on it.

Jared’s smile broaded. “Jensen has been really nice to me, Chad.”

“Mmhmm,” Chad hummed, swirling his fry through ketchup and eyeing Jared. After a moment his gaze widened and he dropped back. “Fuck, you like him. Like, wanna spread your legs like him.”

"Chad. You are the most uncouth son of a a bitch I know. Of course, I like him - he's my - he's my boss. _You_ said that he could help my career. You remember? Would it help my career if I was rude to him every time I went over there?" Jared rubbed at the heat blossoming on his cheeks.

“You know I don’t mean it that way. You _like_ him. I see that puppy dog crush written all over your face. Have you fooled around with him? You know what he’s going to end up doing to you if you’re not careful...” Chad’s eyes narrowed suspiciously, shifting around the diner as if Jensen would magically appear.

Jared’s hands tightened on the glass and he pulled it closer to his chest. “I think maybe you’re wrong about... you know, what you told me about him.” He spoke with his eyes locked on the milkshake because it was hard to see the look of disbelief on his friend’s face.

“Dude, I talked to the man it happened to. One of them at least. Justin. Jensen fucked him over hardcore. I don’t want this to happen to you.” Chad reached out, laying his hand over Jared’s.

“How well do you know Justin?” Jared squeezed Chad’s hand. No matter how wrong he thought his friend was - he knew Chad was trying to look out for him.

“I’ve known him a few years. He was around the gallery before I took over it. I watched their fall out man. All Jensen is, is a rich spoiled brat who gets everything he wants, whenever he wants it. Haven’t you ever wondered why he lives alone, has no friends? Because he’s a douche and people know it.”

Pulling his hand back, Jared shook his head. “Maybe Justin didn’t tell the truth. Have you thought about that? And how do you know it happened with anyone else? Jensen said he hasn’t been with anyone since Justin. And how long ago was that, Chad?”

“Three years and I’ve seen him since. As for Jensen, I’ve watched him go through artists. I’ve even see one, Matt, he was crushed afterward. He wouldn’t tell me what happened but it’s not that hard to put it together. You really want to put yourself out there for that kind of situation Jared?” Chad pursed his lips, fingers curling into a tight fist.

Jared frowned and pushed the rest of his milkshake away. “I just think you’re wrong. Maybe this Matt guy - maybe he couldn’t get what _he_ wanted from Jensen. Has that ever occurred to you? There are two sides to every story, Chad. I just - those rumors - they just don’t feel right.”

It was more a _feeling_ than anything that had Jared believing in Jensen. He wasn’t the kind of man that would just _use_ someone. He could have pushed - hell - he wouldn’t have had to push that hard to get Jared to go … well, further. The thing was, Jensen seemed quite happy to spend time with Jared. Yeah, he liked to touch him, there were lingering touches on his arms, the times he wiped away the charcoal or paint smudges … “I just don’t believe he’s like that, Chad.”

“Maybe that’s all part of his plan. Convince you he’s worthwhile and then, fuck you and go. Dude just, be careful okay? That’s all I ask. I’m not gonna fucking preach at you about getting involved but be sure you know what you’re doing first, yeah? And come to me, if things get bad, ‘cause you know I’ve got your back.” Chad gave Jared a tentative smile, reaching out to take his friend’s milkshake.

Trying to snatch his milkshake back and failing Jared laughed. “I’ll be careful, Chad. I promise.”

-=-=-=-

There was singing coming from the basement and Jensen paused on his way down the hall. He had some work to finish up so when Jared had showed up earlier he’d promised to come down to visit as soon as he was done. But hearing Jared, singing along likely to the music he played when Jensen wasn’t hanging out with him, Jensen was far too tempted to resist.

Having Jared around nearly every day for the last month was kind of the best thing that had ever happened to Jensen. Sometimes they’d spend hours talking while Jared worked - which was one of Jensen’s very favorite things to watch. Occasionally it drove him a little crazy, watching Jared’s body move so gracefully, a stark contrast to his usually klutzy behavior.

Jensen had more than a thing for Jared. He liked everything about him. His laugh, his dimple framed smile, the way he got animated when he spoke about something he cared about, his warm eyes, his passion, the list could go on for hours. Part of Jensen was a little concerned just how _much_ he liked Jared, especially since he couldn’t quite tell if Jared was interested in being anything with him.

Shaking his head, Jensen gave in to the desire to see Jared, and listen to him, and watch him. Heading silently down the stairs Jensen slid around the corner, eyes trailing over the wall. Jared was further along than Jensen thought he would be, it was both a good and bad thing mainly because Jensen never really wanted this to end.

Jared was singing _Sweet Child O’ Mine_ by Guns N’ Roses, his hips swaying from side to side as he occasionally lifted his painting brush to sing into. The grin on Jensen’s lips stretched wide and he laid his fingers over his mouth, trying to keep from laughing.

Still moving silently, Jensen crossed the room to stand behind Jared. The music was playing from a stereo at their side and Jensen glanced that way before wetting his lips and shifting just a little closer. His hands curled over Jared’s hips as his head dipped forward enough to sing beside Jared’s ear. “Her hair reminds me of a warm sweet place, where as a child I’d hide and pray for the thunder, and the rain, to quietly pass me by.”

Jared wasn’t sure whether to be startled or thrilled - and ended up with a mixture of both. Spinning, he laughed nervously and pressed back against the wall. “God, I’m sorry you had to see that - I’m not... much of a dancer.”

“It was pretty epic.” Jensen grinned and let his hands drop, stepping back. The last thing he wanted to do was scare Jared off, especially after all the progress they’d made. “Sorry, didn’t mean to interrupt your progress. I hope the wall isn’t wet.”

“Oh God.” Jared spun again and stepped back. He’d smeared some of the hillside he’d been working on. “Shit,” he muttered.

Yanking his t-shirt off over his head, Jared dipped it into some paint thinner and wiped at the smear. If he got to it quickly enough he could salvage most of that part of the wall without re-painting. “I’m so sorry,” he said quickly as he rubbed at the paint.

“Uh, no worries,” Jensen muttered, his eyes fixed on the shifting muscles along Jared’s back. _Jesus Christ_. “Really, not an issue.” He’d always known Jared was gorgeous, there was no denying that, but all that skin exposed, how could he ignore that?

Sucking in a slow breath, Jensen stepped forward and reached out, fingers trailing slowly down Jared’s spine.

Jared gasped, hand stilling on the wall and he couldn't help arching his back. When Jensen's fingers reached the small of Jared's back he had to turn around again. All that accomplished was trailing Jensen's fingers over his abs as their eyes finally met.   
Lifting his t-shirt slowly Jared smiled. "It's, uh, okay. I saved it. I think."

“It looks great.” Which was true, the painting really was coming along amazingly. Jensen’s eyes moved over Jared’s shoulder to the wall, scanning along the landscape Jared was working on. It was better than Jensen had imagined it would be.

Fingers moving across Jared’s abs, Jensen’s eyes slid back to the artist and he watched as a flush gently crawled over his cheeks. Jared’s chest was sculpted, the muscles twitching under Jensen’s fingertips as they slowly moved up. His eyes settled on dark hazel and he swallowed thickly. “This okay?”

Licking his lips, Jared stared at Jensen for a few moments and then he was nodding before he really thought about it. The problem was, with Jensen touching him Jared couldn’t think of a single reason for it _not_ to be okay. He cleared his throat and swayed a little closer, pressing Jensen's hand against his chest.

"Took you a long time to come visit me today," Jared said. Jensen's cheeks were coloring and Jared could feel the moist heat of the man's breath against his neck.

“I had some work to finish up,” Jensen murmured, his body dipping down toward Jared, closer, until there was no denying the heat radiating from him. “I’m done now, how about you? Feeling up to a break?” This probably wasn’t wise, it was skipping steps, and Jensen still wasn’t completely sure Jared even _wanted_ him like this.

Still, he found himself dipping down, his lips brushing along Jared’s smooth neck, the skin warm and silky under his mouth. Jensen’s heart lurched into overtime, his eyes fluttering closed at the too brief contact.

"Jensen," Jared whispered. The feel of those lips finally on his skin was powerful. Jared felt like he couldn't breathe and then Jensen's lips moved a little higher and Jared felt like he didn't even need to breathe. All the warnings and rumors dissipated and Jared closed his eyes and rubbed his cheek against Jensen's hair.

Jensen’s lips parted to move over Jared’s skin, his hand fluttering up to slide through the artist’s hair. His entire body was humming, pleasure spiraling up through him, and they’d hardly done anything. Jensen couldn’t help it, he’d never felt desire like this, he _wanted_ Jared, had from the very moment he saw him.

“Can I kiss you?” Jensen asked against Jared’s ear, his fingers sliding to curve over the artist’s sharp jut of hip bone.

Jared's next breath out was more like a moan than anything else. The scent of Jensen's hair was all he could breathe in and his knees buckled slightly as his arm curled around Jensen's neck. "Yeah," he said softly. "I think - I think I'd like that."

“Good,” Jensen breathed and moved forward, slanting his lips slowly over Jared’s. They were as good as Jensen had been daydreaming they were. A soft moan fell from Jensen as he stepped even closer, body pressed flush to Jared’s as his hands moved up into his shaggy hair. Jensen’s tongue flicked forward, sliding across Jared’s lower lip slowly.

The trembling that started in Jared's hands worked its way up his arms and down his body as Jensen's lips parted and slid harder against his. A sense of relief flooded through him; they'd been dancing around each other since the moment they met - or at least - Jared had been holding back and Jensen had been - _God_.

Jensen's tongue slid along Jared's bottom lip and he more or less collapsed forward against the other man. His hands finally made their way over Jensen's back, warm under the smooth cotton of his shirt. He was more muscular than Jared had expected his body firm.

Moaning into the kiss, Jensen couldn’t help but press forward harder. Jared’s touch was driving him mad already; the heat of his fingers soaked through his skin and soared through Jensen, causing his hips to jolt forward with a burst of pleasure.

“Jared,” he gasped into the kiss before plunging in deeper, his tongue slipping deep into Jared’s mouth. The man tasted sweet, like the candy he so often ate, and Jensen shuddered with the rippling wave of pleasure.

Jared sucked hard on Jensen's tongue, drawing it deeper as his hands moved lower. When his fingers found the warmed leather of Jensen's belt, Jared just held on; he wasn't sure if he was more afraid Jensen would stop, or keep going. Either way, Jared wasn't letting go.

He broke the kiss, panting softly as he pressed his forehead to Jensen's. "We _really_ shouldn't be doing this..."

“Why not?” Jensen breathed, forehead rolling against Jared’s. He pressed forward, lips sliding along Jared’s jaw. He didn’t want to stop, not now, or ever really. Jared was already like a drug and Jensen wanted more, constantly.

"B-Boss," Jared managed to get out. But his fingers betrayed him by sliding into Jensen's short hair and he finally felt those golden streaks that he'd wanted to paint for so long. "You're my boss."

The room felt a little like it was spinning; Jensen's mouth was lighting Jared's skin on fire and his hands chasing the tremble of Jared's muscles. It was like being lost in that space between waking and dreaming - not really knowing what was real. "You can't be real," Jared murmured.

Jensen laughed softly and shook his head, his fingers finally giving in to slide down over the back of Jared’s jeans. He curled his fingers hard over Jared’s ass and squeezed, letting their hips press together. “I promise you I’m entirely real and I’m not your boss, Jared.”

Once more his mouth slanted over Jared’s and his tongue slipped forward, sweeping around to gather more of Jared’s taste. His fingers dug and moved over Jared’s ass, trying to judge whether the artist would even _want_ the thing his mind was providing.

The next thing Jared was about to say just ... evaporated when Jensen's body was pressed up against his again. Shoving at Jensen's shoulder, Jared stepped back slightly and wiped the back of his hand across his mouth. "You _are_ my boss," he said firmly.

Jensen's eyes widened slightly - and _God_ that just made him look even hotter. His cheeks were ruddy, freckles standing out like small landmarks and Jared reached up to touch them. "You _are_. And - don't break my heart," Jared said. His voice wavered slightly and he smiled, fingers tracing from one freckle on Jensen's cheek to the next.

“I have no desire to break your heart,” Jensen murmured, leaning into Jared’s touch. His chest tightened slightly at the fear and uncertainty in Jared’s voice and he hated that Jared _still_ didn’t believe him. “Jared, you know I’m not that guy. If, if you want to wait until you’re doing with the job, then I’ll wait. If you want to date first, or, whatever, anything you want.”

Jensen inhaled shakily, laying a finger over Jared’s lips to keep him from talking more. “I like you Jared, a lot. Maybe more than a lot. I _want_ you, but I’m willing to wait if - yeah, okay, I guess you get that.”

Jared nodded then parted his lips and dragged them the length of Jensen's finger. When Jensen's lashes fluttered closed Jared grabbed his wrist and shoved it aside. He stepped forward before he lost his nerve and started to unbutton Jensen's shirt.

Pushing the material aside, Jared took a few deep breaths as his fingers finally moved over Jensen's flesh. Warm and smooth under his hand, it was perfect. Ducking down, Jared pressed his lips there, that spot just over Jensen's heart. And he kept going.

Sliding down Jensen's body, Jared mouthed his way down. By the time his knees hit the floor his shaking fingers were working on Jensen's belt buckle. Tilting his head back he stared up at Jensen. "Is this okay?"

“More than,” Jensen breathed, his hips moving up toward Jared out of his control. He couldn’t help it. The last time a man touched him was years ago and even then, things with Justin had been horrible at the end. This was so different.

As the pressure over his straining hard cock released Jensen blew out a low breath and thread his fingers through Jared’s hair. “I want to take you to my bedroom,” Jensen whispered, staring down at Jared. “I’d like - well, that can wait, but uh, this, this is good.” Jensen used to be much smoother about this kind of thing.

Jared let out a soft laugh as he pushed Jensen’s slacks open further. As his fingers tugged at Jensen’s boxers, Jared tilted his chin up again and stared up at Jensen. “You smell great,” he murmured. Before Jensen could answer Jared slid Jensen’s boxers down below his cock and turned his gaze down.

Jensen’s flesh was swollen, mottled and hot and Jared couldn’t help dragging his tongue along it. When Jensen’s hips jerked forwards, Jared caught them and held on, fingers digging hard into the man’s flesh.

Head falling back against his control, Jensen groaned and tried once more to move up into the teasing heat of Jared’s mouth. Of course, the man was still holding him firmly in place and no matter how much Jensen squirmed he couldn’t get closer. “Fuck, Jared, come on,” he nearly begged, the words tumbling out in a breathy whimper.

Pleasure was already slamming alarmingly fast through Jensen and he shuddered with the wave of it. Jensen’s fingers threaded back through Jared’s hair, smoothing through the silky locks. _God_ he couldn’t believe this was really happening.

Humming quietly, Jared pursed his lips and sucked gently at the head of Jensen’s cock. He was rewarded with a taste of pre-come, bitter spiced and slick. Gasping, Jared moaned when Jensen’s cock slicked past his lips.

He loved the feeling of hot flesh pushing past the ring of his lips. And with Jensen, everything that Jared had ever felt before was stronger, more urgent. He’d fought for a long time to convince himself that he didn’t want to touch Jensen...but this...

Head rolling forward once more, Jensen stared down at Jared. He’d never seen a more delicious sight, Jared’s lips stretching around his cock. On instinct his hips twitched forward, fingers threading through Jared’s hair. “Jesus Christ Jared, so fuckin’ hot. You like this? Sucking my cock?”

Some people didn’t enjoy giving head. Jensen always had but he took it on a case by case matter. It seemed Jared enjoyed it, more than a little, and Jensen shuddered with pleasure. “Fuck, Jared.”

Humming his agreement, Jared trembled. _God_ , he more than liked it. The salty taste of Jensen's skin was making Jared feel drunk, dizzy and he pushed at Jensen's slacks; pushed them lower to reveal more skin for him to touch.

Jensen's skin was smooth, and Jared loved the way his hands fit perfect over Jensen’s narrow hips. He pulled Jensen closer, urging him to thrust a little, slide deeper. It was so easy to just tilt his head back further, suck a little harder and whirl his tongue around the hot flesh.

The groan that shook through Jensen was nearly painful and his fingers tightened into a fist in Jared’s hair. His nails scraped over Jared’s scalp and gripped his hair, holding him in place. Forcing his eyes open, Jensen stared down at the man on his knees as his hips drew back and slowly slid forward, testing to see if Jared was okay with this.

When his new lover simply moaned Jensen pulled back once more and rocked forward, the delicious slide of Jared’s tongue over his already sensitive, overheated skin causing a shudder to ripple up from his toes to his shoulders. “Jared,” he moaned, drawing out his new lover’s name.

Jared let out a half whimper of pleasure and curled his fingers around the base of Jensen's cock. The grip in his hair tightened and he moaned - he loved that Jensen was just fucking into his mouth. He _loved_ it.

He sucked hard on Jensen's shaft, hollowing his cheeks and letting each swallow ease Jensen deeper into his throat. The way Jensen's body trembled, the way he moaned was making Jared so hard his balls ached.

Each time Jensen moved he slid further down Jared’s throat, until his lover was taking him all the way in, impressively deep throating Jensen. He couldn’t stop staring, even as pleasure blurred his vision. Whenever his grip tightened in Jared’s hair a moan would vibrate around his cock and Jensen would jerk back, thrusting back into the wet heat just as quickly.

“So close Jay,” Jensen groaned, pulling back from Jared’s mouth and sliding swiftly forward once more. His pace was increasing, his hips thrusting, dragging his cock along Jared’s tongue, the tip brushing along the back of his lover’s throat.

Jared's lungs were aching, his chest tight and his cock so hard it was painful. The noises Jensen was making were hot, sexy, slithering down Jared's spine like cool water. Letting his tongue pulse against the bottom of Jensen's cock Jared moaned loud and long - feeling the shudder of Jensen's body as his orgasm peaked.

Jensen’s body curved forward in an arc as his release soared through him and Jared’s mouth tightened around a swallow. He could hardly remember coming so hard before in his life and Jensen had to force his fingers to loosen so he didn’t choke the man by accident. Jensen was a little worried his knees were going to give out, like Jared was sucking the sanity right out of him.

The first burst of hot come against the back of his throat reduced Jared to formless sounds, moans as he swallowed and licked and sucked at Jensen's cock. When he finally pulled back his lungs were aching so badly he dragged in a lung full of air so quickly he choked.

Pressing his face to Jensen's hip, Jared placed a soft kiss there. Jared clung to Jensen as they both panted - it was the only sound in the basement and Jared couldn't even remember when the music had stopped.

Summoning the rest of his strength, Jensen dipped down and hooked his arms under Jared’s, dragging him up to his feet and pulling him flush forward. Jared was almost limp in his arms, still breathless, but Jensen slanted his lips over the man’s and thrust his tongue forward.

With one arm around Jared’s waist his other slipped down between, fingers moving deftly over his lover’s button and zipper. He pulled and tugged swiftly until, _finally_ , he could shove his hand forward, under the cotton of his lover’s briefs. Jared’s cock was thick and burning against his palm and Jensen moaned into the kiss.

Jared couldn't stop shaking, or moaning, _or_ rutting up against Jensen's hand like a teenager. He'd never been so turned on by anything and having Jensen's mouth crushed against his just made everything even more perfect.

There was sweat trickling down Jared’s back and his heart felt like it was going to explode. All that on top of the grip of Jensen’s hand on his cock, the way the man’s tongue was sliding past his lips and sweeping around Jared’s mouth, and he was lost.

Moaning into the kiss, Jensen roughly backed the man up until he had Jared pressed against the edge of the couch. He shifted and shoved at Jared’s jeans, pushing harder until they were down past his lover’s knees. Jensen kept his lips on Jared’s even as his fingers twisted and shifted. He stroked Jared and brought his hand forward.

Jensen’s finger rubbed against Jared’s puckered entrance and he broke from the kiss, sliding his lips along Jared’s jaw. The man’s skin was salty and warm and Jensen rubbed with more interest, loving the way Jared’s body moved against him as he struggled with half sitting on the edge of the couch.

Jared lurched forward and his hands clawed at Jensen's shoulders. Shoving clumsily at Jensen's shirt, Jared managed to get it further off the man's body before his lips met Jensen's shoulder.

His entire body was trembling, his hips circling as he tried to get Jensen's finger to breach his ass. "Jensen," he murmured against the other man's shoulder. "Please-" A moan stopped his words, _thank God_ , because he was just seconds from begging Jensen to fuck him.

“God you want this,” Jensen groaned and brought his hand up, sliding his fingers into Jared’s mouth. “Get ‘em wet, I want... gotta feel you.” There was nothing Jensen wanted more by this point. Already his body was eager for it, _desperate_ for it. Jared’s tongue moved along his fingers and Jensen hissed softly.

Pulling back, Jensen wet his lips and stared at Jared, stroking slow and teasing along his lover’s cock. “You want this?” he murmured, dropping his hand down to once more circle Jared’s hole, this time slipping his finger just barely inside the man.

Jared's back arched and he pressed closer into Jensen's arms. "Yes, God, I want it - you."

He did manage to meet Jensen's gaze even though he could hardly keep his eyes open. He'd never wanted anything more than he wanted Jensen inside him, thrusting into his ass _just_ like he'd taken his mouth.

Managing to grip the back of Jensen's neck, Jared stared into his lover's eyes and drew in a shudder of a breath. "Fuck me, Jensen," he whispered. His voice was thick and rasping, his heart racing so fast he was dizzy. There wasn't even a smidgen of caution left in him.

“God, never heard anything better.” Jensen shuddered softly and slid his finger the full length up into Jared. Instantly his lover was rocking back onto him and Jensen’s eyes fluttered closed as muscles clenched tightly around him. This was going to kill him, he was sure of it.

He worked his finger up in Jared until the man was only moaning, rocking back against him. Arm wrapping around his lover’s waist once more, Jensen shifted and pushed, shoving them back until Jared was sprawled over the couch cushions and Jensen was between his legs. He slid his second finger up into Jared, his nose pushing up to run across smooth abs.

Hooking a leg over Jensen's felt like second nature and Jared moaned louder. _God_ , he wanted Jensen inside him. No more waiting, no more hesitation.

Kicking his leg, he rid himself of his jeans completely and arched up into the heat of Jensen's body then back down onto his fingers. It was like his body didn't know which way to move, toward or away, deeper or closer or - "Fuck," Jared whispered.

By the time Jensen had three fingers in Jared his cock was flush hard again, hips half rocking forward in a silent plea to be buried in his lover. “Gonna - gotta be in you,” Jensen nearly growled the words as he pulled his fingers back, bringing his hand up.

It’d been years - since Jensen was an overeager teenager - since he did this without having lube but there was no way Jensen was running up two flights of stairs to his bedroom. So he laved his palm with spit and slicked his cock, gathering Jared’s legs up and positioning himself against his lover’s entrance. His eyes were fixed down on Jared as he wet his lips. “Okay?”

"Yeah, God -" Jared heaved in a breath and pulled himself closer to Jensen so his lips could just barely ghost across his lover’s. Jared's body was bent strangely, his ass aching for the loss of contact and his nails dragged over Jensen's shoulders. He couldn't look away from Jensen's eyes. They were so dark, glistening and so focused on Jared he could feel the burn of them.

Jensen knew the desperation in Jared’s voice; it was exactly what he was feeling. Shoulders shaking, Jensen broke the tight heat of his lover’s entrance, the vice pressure pulling him in deeper instantly. Jared’s lips were parted in a silent moan and Jensen couldn’t help himself, in one swift motion he thrust all the way down into his lover.

Half dropping onto his elbow, Jensen’s fingers smoothed over Jared’s cheek and he panted against the man’s lips. “Fuck, you’re so tight,” Jensen murmured, fleetingly wondering if Jared had done this before. He sincerely hoped so because he would have been so much gentler, sweet, loving, if he’d known this was Jared’s first time.

Jared could barely breathe. There was the burn, the stretch and then being so full. There was pain, then pleasure and then everything was all so mixed up that Jared could no longer tell the difference. It was so much more than he expected and so different.

Focusing on the gentle touch on his cheek, Jared panted as his body shook. His bottom lip trembled and he leaned forward slightly to kiss Jensen's bottom lip. His hands moved down the curve of Jensen's back until he could curl them over his lover's ass. Licking his lips he rubbed his nose against Jensen's and smiled shakily. “Feels good,” he whispered.

Jensen caught Jared’s lips in a slow, deep kiss, his hips just barely shifting forward. “Bad timing for this question.” Jensen panted the words softly, his forehead rolling against Jared’s. “You... have you done this? Before?” Jensen wasn’t going to be angry if Jared was a virgin, it simply made things different.

Jared's lashes fluttered closed at the thick, rich sound of Jensen's voice. He shook his head slightly and chased Jensen's lips again. Being kissed by Jensen kind of felt like being fed liquid sun. Each pass of his lips burned down Jared's body.

“Shoulda told me,” Jensen murmured in between kisses, hand stroking through Jared’s hair. He pulled up slightly and looked down at the man, soft smile on his lips. “Did I hurt you?” He knew it was weird, to talk, ask anything while he was buried in Jared but he had to be sure. Ruining things with Jared was not something worth risking.

"A little, worth it -" Jared moaned low and long when Jensen shifted his hips slightly. His arms circled around Jensen's neck and he held on, fingers moving gently in the sweat-damp curls at the nape of his lover's neck. "You can move," he whispered.

Jensen wet his lips and stared down at Jared for a moment longer before he slowly pulled back. When this had begun he’d imagined just fucking Jared, _claiming_ him, now he moved far slower. His hips pulled back entirely then slid forward once more, dragging along every inch of him in a tortuously slow motion.

Their eyes met and Jensen sucked in a slow breath, watching Jared’s eyes darken as his hips moved once more. “Jesus, Jared,” he breathed then dipped down, capturing Jared’s lips against his own, hips drawing back and rocking just slightly harder forward.

Jared kissed Jensen _hard_. _God_ , he loved the feeling of pleasure through pain. The way Jensen slowed, gentled his movements touched Jared. When he finally drew back from the kiss he rocked his hips up as much as he was able and bit down hard on his bottom lip at the surge of pleasure he felt. "I - _God_... feels -" Jared gasped and stared wide-eyed up at Jensen.

“I know.” Jensen nodded, his lips parting with a moan; Jared’s muscles clenching around him as he drew back. He was steadily losing control of his ability to go slow, Jared’s body simply felt too good beneath his own. “Gotta, move,” Jensen groaned and thrust harder down into Jared. “Just, tell me, if it’s too much.”

The words were still slightly breathless but Jensen didn’t care. He pulled all the way out of Jared and slammed hard back in, hands pushing down into the couch cushions so he could drive his hips hard down against Jared. He loved the way his lover arched up into him, met each thrust, and Jensen already knew he was addicted.

Jared lost himself somewhere. The moans filled the space they were in and that had narrowed down to just their bodies; the feel of Jensen’s hips slamming against his. Jared’s body responded to every touch, every thrust, and when their lips managed to meet it was surprisingly tender.

Jensen couldn’t stop the hard drive of his body, wanting to claim every inch of Jared’s body as his own. He moaned into the pass of his and Jared’s lips, their skin slapping together with each hard thrust. Jared’s muscles were clenching around him, causing him to drag along every inch of skin until Jensen felt like he was losing his mind.

Pulling up, Jensen stared down at his lover and angled his hips. He could watch the pleasure on Jared’s face for a lifetime, the soft part of his lips, the way he could barely keep his eyes open. Then Jensen thrust hard forward, driving right up into that spot that would drive his lover insane.

Jared lost all his breath in one long moan. His hands dropped to his sides limply as the most intense pleasure shot through his body. He was sure he tried to say Jensen's name, tell him that it was all too much and then he was coming. Each burst of hot release pulsed out of him in a clench of muscles that sent his body lurching up toward Jensen's.

Each thrust of Jensen's hips made Jared's vision blur as he twitched and gasped with pleasure. Keening softly, whispering wordlessly, Jared hands found their way back up to Jensen's neck and held on.

The rise of his orgasm was curling through Jensen and the tight clench of Jared around him was driving him insane. His hand slipped between them to milk Jared the rest of the way through his release, cock slamming hard against Jared’s prostate on each thrust down.

“Jesus Christ,” Jensen gasped as his orgasm tore through, his shoulders shaking as pleasure slid up his spine. “Holy fuck.” The shudder of release was maddening and Jensen’s vision blurred, his hips stuttering against Jared’s body.

The pulse of Jensen's cock so deep inside Jared felt amazing. It was so hard to keep breathing through the intensity of it all; his body was numb and over-sensitive at the same time - all kinds of impossible combinations of sensation running through him. "Jensen," he whispered.

Finally, Jensen collapsed forward and Jared managed to get his mouth over his lover's. Fingers sliding into Jensen's hair, Jared held him as close as he could. Body straining, heart pounding, he kissed Jensen hard - all the emotion shivering through their kiss.

They kissed until Jensen was breathless. He pulled back with a moan and let his forehead rest against Jared’s, slowly drawing his hips back. The loss of tight heat around him was nearly painful and Jensen struggled to roll to the side to keep from crushing Jared.

“You okay?” he murmured, stroking his fingers through Jared’s hair. The flush on his lover’s face was beautiful and Jensen nuzzled along Jared’s cheek, the smile soft on his lips.

Closing his eyes, Jared nodded and curled his arm tight around Jensen. Shifting slightly he felt a flare of pain and laughed. "Okay, mostly," he said softly. His fingers found Jensen's and he twined them together then brought them up to his chest.

“I would have been more careful if I’d known you’d never done it before,” Jensen whispered, dipping in to capture Jared’s lips in a soft kiss. He couldn’t believe that Jared trusted him enough to give him this, to give him something so important. “You were amazing.”

Jared laughed again, the sound quiet and soft against Jensen's lips. "I guess... I got a little caught up."

That's pretty much _exactly_ what had happened. From the moment Jensen's lips had touched his, Jared had known that he wasn't going to stop. It felt good, _right_ , and he'd always been big on instinct. Pulling back slightly, he looked into Jensen's eyes to see what he could find there.

“Yeah, me too. I didn’t think we’d go... well.” Jensen laughed softly and shrugged. “I don’t regret it though. It was... the best thing I’ve ever felt.” Jensen dipped down to kiss along Jared’s shoulder, inhaling deeply to calm the lingering race of his heart. The way his chest clenched suggested that Jensen was already in a little over his head when it came to Jared.

"So," Jared began softly. "Guess this is the part where you sprout horns and a tail and throw me out, right?" He smiled and kissed his way along Jensen's bottom lip.

“Oh yeah. First though, I’m gonna tell you all the reasons you suck.” Jensen snorted and dipped in to deepen the kiss. _God_ , Jared was one of the best kissers in the entire world. “Actually, I think, I’d like to ask you to dinner. And maybe you could stay the night, if you want.”

Tilting his head a little, Jared smiled. "I'd like that. I'd also really like a shower." Suddenly feeling a little shy, Jared ducked his head down and closed his eyes again as he ran his nose through Jensen's hair.

“We can do the shower thing.” Jensen grinned and tugged Jared closer, pressing a kiss to his hair. “Jared? Can I confess something to you?”

Cringing, Jared blew out a deep breath. "Okay," he said hesitantly. "But you should know? If you really are gonna break my heart - I... how about you just confess then I'll talk." Jared's mouth snapped shut and he squeezed Jensen's hand.

“I’m not going to break your heart,” Jensen whispered and squeezed Jared’s hand. “My confession... I think, there’s a pretty good chance I’m going to fall for you. And really? I’d like to date you. We can wait until I’m not your _boss_ anymore, if you’d like. I can be patient.”

Jared's eyes opened slowly and his smile returned. "Yeah? Like movies and coffee? Sometimes, you'll stay over at my crappy apartment and watch me work?"

“Yeah, I’d love that. And you can play pool with me? And maybe sometimes you’ll let me take you to really fancy restaurants where we have to dress up? I’d like to see you look all fancy.” Jensen grinned and shifted, rolling them off the couch and pulling Jared up to his feet. “Wait until you see my giant shower.”

“Are you just dating me to get more murals painted?” Jared grinned and pressed up against Jensen’s body. It felt good. A whole lot of the day felt pretty damn perfect.

“Nah, I’m dating you for your hot body and great ass.” Jensen laughed and pinched the ass in question, dipping down to bite at his new boyfriend’s throat. “And also for the fantastic sex. Which I plan on having much more of.”

Jared frowned and laughed. “Perhaps not tonight, you know, sore.” Already, the way Jensen’s teeth dragged over his skin was sending little sparks down Jared’s body.

“Well there’s lots of different ways to have sex,” Jensen murmured and slid his hand down Jared’s chest, leading him up the stairs. “I’ll make up for you being sore.” Jensen couldn’t ever remember being this caught up over a person.

“By carrying me up the stairs?” Jared laughed and shoved at Jensen’s shoulder. _God_ , he was so done for.

“By kissing it and making it better,” Jensen murmured against Jared’s ear, his finger running circles around his lover’s nipple.

“Oh,” Jared said softly. A grin spread across his lips and he eyed the stairs. “Race ya,” he said over his shoulder as he took off.

Jensen smirked at Jared’s back before taking off after him. This was probably the best thing that ever happened to him.


End file.
